A Very Special Christmas for Inuyasha
by Kinomoto Neko
Summary: Inuyasha goes to collect Kagome and finds Jolly 'Ole Saint Nick. Kagome talks to him and Inuchan questions his feelings for the past and present... Which will he choose? ON HOLD TIL XMAS TIME!
1. HO HO HO Inuyasha!

Inuyasha was sitting on a branch waiting for Kagome to show once again. She had been away for days this time and he was getting impatient. He jumped down and ran to the village. Kaede was at the hearth cooking for Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.  
  
"I'm going to collect Kagome." he informed them before running off back to the well and jumping in. He jumped out on her side and ran up to the house. What he found there would confound him until the day he died. A large man in a red suite sat in the living room handing out brightly colored boxes with big bows to Kagome, her mother, and Sota. He walked in and stared at the man.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Merry Christmas!" Kagome said giving him a hug. "Why don't you come with me and we can talk." She took his hand and led him to her room. "Okay Inuyasha, I know I need to explain a few things."  
  
"Like what in the seven hells was a large man in a red suite doing in your house handing you boxes?" He snorted.  
  
"Well, yes, that, but also why I can't return to your time for a while," she said meekly.  
  
"What do you mean?" He said warily.  
  
"Well I have some things to do here. I have to perform in a play at school. I'm the lead part. So I can't go back for a week," she said sullenly. He stared at her, then her growled.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO GO BACK! YOU ARE TO FIND THE SHARDS OF THE SHIKON JEWEL!" he yelled at her. Kagome then got angry.  
  
"Well I can't Inuyasha! I have very important things to do her in my time which don't concern you or those silly shards! Inuyasha I'm tired of doing everything you say! I want time to do things that just concern me and no one else!!!" Kagome yelled close to tears.  
  
Inuyasha looked morose. He lowered his eyes and waited for her to "sit" him. But nothing came. She just sat on her bed looking frustrated, angry, and sad. Inuyasha took her in his arms and held her close. Kagome was shocked at first but then relaxed and snuggled in to him. Inuyasha touched his lips to the top of her head.  
  
She looked up at him, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I just had to say that."  
  
"Don't worry about it Kagome, we all have to vent sometimes. I know I do it all the time with you," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome smiled sadly.  
  
"Do you want to see my outfit? I'm the Queen Snow Fairy," she said brightly. Inuyasha nodded and watched her as she grabbed an outfit from her closet and leave the room. He heaved a huge sigh. He didn't know what came over him. Kagome was just a very close friend.  
  
Is she really, Inuyasha? Or is she more to you than you can comprehend? a little voice asked.  
  
Oh be quiet, Kagome is just a jewel finder and a good ally. She can't be anything more, not with what happened last time I began to really trust a human, Inuyasha thought back to the incessant voice.  
  
Trust? Or love? Did you really love Kikyo? Or did you just trust her? And this is about Kagome. Trust or love? 


	2. Inu's head case

"JUST SHUT UP!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I didn't say anything, Inuyasha," Kagome said standing in the doorway. Inuyasha looked at her and was floored. She was wearing a long, white, renaissance looking dress. It had see-through butterfly wings (A/N: Think Drew Barrymore in Ever After, glitter and all.) Inuyasha sat gaping at her.  
  
See what I mean? You can't take your eyes off of her. So, trust or love? the little voice nagged. Inuyasha was devoid of all thought. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of the vision before him.  
  
"What do you think?" Kagome asked twirling. Inuyasha swallowed hard and tried to form words but none came. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" She smiled at him and he almost hit the floor.  
  
She's beautiful. Why haven't I ever seen this before? Why Kagome.. Why will I forever fall for this beautiful soul? Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Good Kami.. NOW he gets it! I've been trying to tell him this all day!!!! The little voice yelled. Inuyasha winced at the level of the noise.  
  
"What? Is there something wrong with my dress? Do I look okay?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"You look.you look. Um. I can't even say how good you look," Inuyasha said tentatively.  
  
Kagome smiled brightly. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Now I'm gonna go take this off so it looks good for the play tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't breath. She kissed me. SHE KISSED ME!!! Oh happy day, oh happy day! 


	3. The Play

Panny-chan: Hey! I want to thank Lirael, Ice Dagger, kagome-chan, and IsleofSolitude for reviewing! Now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome left her room to go change and Inuyasha passed out from lack of oxygen. SHE KISSED ME!!!!!!! was all that went through his mind.  
  
Hours later Inuyasha sat (A/N: no pun intended) with Kagome's family as they ate their Christmas dinner. Kagome and her mother talked about the play that was the next day while Grandpa, Sota, and Inuyasha talked of fighting techniques. After dinner they exchanged gifts and opened them. Kagome handed Inuyasha his and he tore into it. She had given him a sword care kit. Sharpening tools, a wax to put on it, and other stuff. Inuyasha smiled at the gift. "Thanks, Kagome," he said before kissing her cheek. Kagome blushed.  
  
"No, problem," she said. Then Inuyasha looked serious.  
  
"I have nothing to give you, Kagome. You gave me a gift and I have nothing for you," he said sadly.  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't have to get me anything. It's nice just spending the night here with you," she said. Sota ran to the window.  
  
"Look! It's snowing!" He said in his child's voice. Everyone gathered at the window to watch the snow fall. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.  
  
The next day they all went to Kagome's play and all had a good time. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the cheek after the performance. Kagome's friends gasped before dragging her away from the hanyou. A boy with brown hair approached Inuyasha. "Hello, you must be a friend of Kagome's. I'm Hojo, and you are?"  
  
"Inuyasha," he said looking around for someone familiar, he felt nervous around this boy. There was something about him that felt too familiar about him. "Excuse me, I must find Kagome's family." Kagome had taught him to be polite in her time. He walked off find her family.  
  
He found them with the other parents and siblings. He joined her family while they waited for Kagome. She soon joined them, blushing terribly.  
  
Inuyasha raised a inquisitive eyebrow. She shook her head and mouthed, "Later." He nodded. And that ended Inuyasha's very special Christmas.. or did it?  
  
~*~  
  
R&R!!!!!!!! 


End file.
